Everything I Do
Interspecies Love Day. It wasn´t the biggest annual event in Zootopia, but it was one of those that felt like it was tailor-made for Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. There were parades for interspecies couples at downtown, and local restaurants had discount prices for those couples. The event wasn´t very old, but the couples were very grateful that it was organized for them after facing prejudice for a long time. The fox and rabbit cops were grateful too. And even if they were just friends, it would´ve still warmed their hearts to see this celebration of tolerance in their city. Tonight, the ZPD was having a party at one of their favorite clubs. There were interspecies couples among their ranks too, so they felt like getting in the festive mood after work. At the club counter, Judy and Nick were sharing drinks with Bogo and Clawhauser, chatting about their recent adventures. For the occasion, Nick had put on a handsome white tux while Judy had a sparkly top and skirt identical to the ones Gazelle had. “That was quite the caper, that otter murder mystery in the downtown. Didn´t expect the janitor to be the one behind it all”, Nick told. “Criminals are getting good at covering their tracks in here .Just ask Bellwether”, Bogo smiled. “It must be par for the course with the times we live in. Never judge a book by its cover. That´s how we ended up together anyway”, Judy leaned close to her fox boyfriend. “You´re right, Hopps. Inside a sly fox may lurk the heart of a total lovebunny like you”, Clawhauser chuckled and Nick blushed. He knew though it was true. There was no shame in it at all. Nick was a gentle and loving person underneath his hustler façade, and Judy was the only one who could bring it out in its fullest potential. “No wonder we started dating”, Judy said. The four cops all shared a glass of the finest local brandy, until they noticed all the commotion on the dance floor. For the most part they were playing Gazelle´s songs, which were good disco material. Nick and Judy went to the floor, and went in with the flow. There were other interspecies couples on the floor too, like a raccoon and a deer. Bogo and Clawhauser listened to the music eagerly too as the fox and the rabbit danced playfully there. But after a few songs, the style changed. Jerry Vole´s cover of a more romantic song started playing as Judy gazed lovingly into Nick´s eyes. Recognizing the song, Nick started to sing along. ''Look into my eyes ''You will see what you mean to me ''Search your heart, search your soul ''And when you find me there ''You´ll search no more ''Don´t tell me it´s not worth trying for ''You can´t tell me it´s not worth dying for ''You know it´s true ''Everything I do, I do it for you. Nick felt captivated by the way Judy looked at him on the dance floor as his paw felt trembling. Maybe it was the day this date took place or the modestly romantic atmosphere on the club tonight, but something made him really want to sing his heart out along with the song to Judy. ''Look into your heart ''You will find there´s nothing here to hide ''Take me as I am, take my life ''I would give it up, I would sacrifice ''Don’t´tell me it´s not worth fighting for ''I can´t help it, it´s nothing I want more ''You know it´s true ''Everything I do, I do it for you ''There´s no love like your love ''And no other could give more love ''There´s nowhere unless you´re there ''All the time, all the way Whether on an undercover mission or a genuine date, Nick´s charming skills always made being on dance floor a wonderful experience for his rabbit. With his fluffy tail, he seductively slid Judy slightly closer to him. He wanted to feel the woman he loved the most in the city as close to him as possible. Bogo and Clawhauser smiled in their direction, for even they adored seeing their finest cops have tender moments together. ''Oh, you can´t tell me '' It´s not worth trying for ''I can´t help it, there´s nothing I want more ''Yeah, I would fight for you ''I´d die for you ''Walk the wire for you ''Yeah, I would die for you ''You know it´s true ''Everything I do, I do it for you To Nick and Judy, it wasn´t just a song about love, but also loyalty. For that, as well as trust and mutual understanding, was where the seeds of their love had started to grow from. It was like their friendship was a cocoon that had unleashed the butterfly of love. “That was wonderful, my dear”, Judy looked at Nick. “It was the kind of song that was worth singing only for you, my beautiful bunny”, Nick still stayed in the closed position with her. “Look at how adorable they´re together again”, Clawhauser said to Bogo. “Well, now I know who are enjoying the Interspecies Love Day the most in our district”, the buffalo nodded. Judy kissed Nick on the cheek. She always thought Nick had a wonderful singing voice, and wished he did that more often. “Happy Interspecies Love Day, my sly fox”, she smiled. It was the same adorable buckteeth smile that Nick always loved to see on her face. “The same to you, darling. We really need to mark this day on our calendar as a very important one”, the fox said as he hugged her. Nick went back to the table, carrying Judy in his arms. Even when sitting there, he let her sit in his arms as he tickled her a bit. The party kept on going, as the music went back to the more upbeat disco tunes. Nick and Judy still stayed in their spot, however. They just kept on sitting on the fringes and enjoying the party. Seeing a large variety of different mammals together regardless of species made them love and appreciate their city more regardless of its faults. As long as that kind of love was there, living in the city was worth it. Regardless of the day, Nick would always offer that kind of love for Judy whenever she needed that. Nobody else was on her level for him. A true friend. A true hero. A true love. Judy viewed the fox the same way. Meeting the fox had changed her life completely, and made her ready for whatever challenges awaited ahead. The two shared another drink on their table and nuzzled a bit again while the other mammals kept on partying on the stage. While they weren´t interested in dancing again on the stage, they still felt like staying in the party just in each other´s company. It was a day worth celebrating especially for them after all. Category:Songfics Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy